


The Wolf Will be Stronger

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa
Summary: Crowe is assigned to escort Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret out of Tenebrae and to Altissia for her wedding with Prince Noctis, except she never makes it. (A gift for "plcyalongforonce" on Tumblr.)





	

There’s this theory that right before you die, every event in your life passes before your very eyes. Every birthday. Every gathering with friends. Every breakdown. Every death.   
Every betrayal.

 

As her transport rolled away, Crowe was left alone in the cruel Lucian front, just outside of the crown city. As she stood in front of an abandoned gas station, the brunette began to prepare to set out on her journey to escort Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret out of Tenebrae and to Altissia. The female member of the Kingsglaive had a premonition about this mission, but she dare not tell anyone for the information would find its way to Libertus, and he protected Crowe just as much as he protected His Majesty.

Suddenly Crowe felt a sudden chill run up her spine. Something was wrong, her intuition told her. The soldier looked up and saw a van encroaching near the gas station. “This can’t be good,” she thought to herself.  The girl was confused. Almost no cars passed through the frontiers anymore due to the large numbers and dangers of the Niflheim soldiers. So what would a van so suspicious looking be doing driving outside the walls?

The van came to a halt, it’s brakes screeching, indicating the brake pads had to be changed. Crowe could then notice that the windows we blacked out. She couldn’t see in, but they could see out. Suddenly, the back doors of the van swung open and a man jumped out. “Oh, Crowe, you shouldn’t have agreed to this mission,” the man said. “Because now you’re all alone. An easy kill.”

Crowe knew the source of the voice. “Luche..?” the brunette called out. “What are you doing here? You had better not be screwing with me.”

“You’re too much of a liability, Crowe.” Luche said as he stepped out from behind the van and began approaching the brunette. “You’re loyal to the glaive and the king. And see, we just can’t have that.”  
Crowe tensed and started reaching for the dagger strapped at her thigh. “What’s gotten into you?” she asked. “I don’t want to fight you, but if I have to…” And in the blink of an eye, Crowe warped in front of her would-be assassin. Her dagger at the ready to slit Luche’s throat if need be. “I will not hesitate.”

A malicious smile grew on Luche’s face. “Now, now. Crowe, it’s not nice to hold a blade to a man’s throat.” He then stalled as he materialized his blades, nicking Crowe’s abdomen. “What makes you think I want to fight you?”

The woman jumped backwards, placing her hand on her stomach. “You bastard…” she muttered. “Why are you doing this?!”  
“You didn’t let me finish, Crowe. I said I didn’t want to fight you,” Luche’s grim smile once again appearing. “I want to kill you.”

Crowe’s eyes opened wide. “What bullshit are yo-”. The brunette was cut off by a punch to the gut she never saw coming. Luche had warped directly in front of her without the woman’s knowledge and sent her crumbling to the gravelly road.  
“My apologies, Crowe. I have orders.” The man sighed. “It’s nothing personal. So don’t take it as s-”

Luche himself was then cut off by an uppercut delivered by Crowe as she steadily made her way to her feet. The woman then spat. “You talk too much, Lazarus.”

After a moment, Luche regained his bearings. His malicious grin replaced by a look of pure rage and anger. “You’re going to pay for that, bitch.” He growled.  
“Like I’ve never heard that one before.” Crowe then stood up straight. A smile of confidence, yet uncertainty, adorning her face. “Come on then, Luche. Show me what made you the candidate for my elimination.” 

The soldier knew Crowe was attempting to provoke him. The problem is it was working. He took off running at her, his blades ready to kill.

The brunette barely dodged her opponent’s attack do to her already present injury, but while doing so, she gained another. A stab to the upper thigh. As Luche lurched backwards, Crowe pulled the blade out of her thigh, crying out in agonizing pain as she did so. A wicked smile grew on her enemy’s face.  
The woman, her breath labored, dropped the blade to the ground. Droplets of blood landing near the place it landed.  “I hope you don’t think I’d go down that easily.” Crowe once again regained her composure, though nowhere near it was before the stabbing, and took in a labored breath. Suddenly a ragging fire began to form around her body. “I’ll burn you to a crisp. They’ll never even be able to id your body.” the brunette stated, venom and spite in her tone. 

The woman warped in front of her combatant and unleashed her flames as well as readying her blade. But before she knew it, Luche was gone and there was a blade implanted in her back. The flames all but vanished and blood began to trickle from the corners of Crowe’s mouth. As the blade was savagely ripped from her back, the brunette cried out and crumpled to the ground.

Luche walked around Crowe’s crippled body, only stopping when he reached her head. He crouched down and attempted to talk to her. “See, Crowe? You never had a chance..” The brunette refused to acknowledge Luche which angered him more than it should have. He grabbed a handful of her disheveled brown locks and pulled her head up.  Crowe’s face was dirty and bruised, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. A sight the man enjoyed. “Oh, Crowe. You should have just accepted your death and let me put an end to your miserable life quick and painlessly.”

The woman collected a combination of blood and saliva in her mouth and spat at her former comrade, the spit landing in Luche’s eye, angering him beyond anything seem before. He slammed Crowe’s face into the dirt and gravel. “I was going to end this quickly, but now I think I’ll have some fun..”

The man materialized his blades and began to mutilate the already mortally injured woman. “Just remember, you brought this on yourself, Crowe Altius.” Luche then smiled wickedly.


End file.
